the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies
House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies are the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 1, 2011. This also marked the first hour long episode of House of Anubis. View the Episode Gallery. Summary House of Secrets Scholarship student Nina Martin moves to England to attend her new Victorian-era boarding school for the rest of the year. Nervous but excited, Nina hires a cab to take her from the train station to the school campus and receives a phone call on the way. The driver asks if it's her parents calling to check in, but Nina explains that it's her grandmother ("Gran") instead, and that Gran is the one who raised her. Noticing her nerves, the driver asks if she wants to turn back, but Nina says no and that she is excited to finally be going to her new school. When they arrive, she tells the driver that she's supposed to be staying in "Anubis House." Meanwhile, over at the school itself, Patricia Williamson is directing Joy Mercer to move back until she gets a good shot for a photo. However, Joy trips over Fabian Rutter and falls down on top of him and Patricia takes a photo with her phone, saying that it will be her new profile photo. Joy notices Fabian reading The Theory of Computational Intelligence and teases him about it. Fabian responds by telling Joy that, "Just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading." The three of them head across the lawn towards the school building when they see a taxi arrive. Nina gets out of the taxi and, taking in the sight of the enormous, old school buildings, mutters, "Welcome to Hogwarts...". She doesn't notice the taxi driver taking her suitcase to Anubis House though, and runs to catch up. When she is chasing him down, she passes Fabian, Joy, and Patricia and accidentally crashes into Patricia. A flustered Nina quickly apologizes and runs off again, and finally meeting up with the taxi driver, she tips him. Dragging her suitcase, she walks up to the house and the door opens automatically. Nina goes inside the house and the door slams suddenly behind her. Over at school, Patricia and Joy plan a "BFF Box Set Marathon" with the romantic comedy DVDs that just arrived for them in the post. We meet up with Alfie Lewis who says to Jerome Clarke he has the perfect plan to get Amber Millington to notice him, but Jerome ignores him because he is selling a piece of old homework to a kid. Alfie tricks Jerome with a fake arm. Jerome pulls the arm off, laughs, and then says subtle. Jerome walks away and Alfie calls to Jerome, "Why would anyone want to be subtle? Jerome?!" But apparently, Jerome doesn't hear Alfie. Back at the Anubis House, Nina looks around and then turns in front of her, and Victor appears out of nowhere and welcomes Nina. He says that she is two weeks late. Nina claims she didn't know about the scholarship, so that's why she was late. Trudy, the house mother, saves Nina from Victor's lecture and gives her the "Warmest of welcomes." Back at the school, Amber is on her phone asking for an extension on her credit card because she wants to purchase a pair of new shoes. She seems to be very excited when Mick Campbell, her boyfriend, comes back from what looks like soccer practice all sweaty. Mara Jaffray is eyeing him up as well, but trying to look uninterested at the same time since her BFF, Amber, is dating him. Meanwhile at Anubis House, Victor starts to give Nina a lecture about the history of Anubis House, but Trudy insists that Nina gets a tour of the house instead of listening to the history of the house. Nina is fascinated with the house, and notices a painting of Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe with the Eye of Horus in the middle. Also, she sees a picture with the people of the house, including Joy, which Victor immediately takes down and places in his room saying that it's no longer important. Back at the school, Alfie fakes a bloody nose to get out of the exam. Mr.Sweet says that, "Someone in the Main Office is here to see Joy." It is unknown who, and Patricia and Joy scowl, and then Joy gets up and leaves. Back at Anubis House, Nina gets roomed with Patricia and takes Joy's room without notice. Back at school, Mr.Sweet leads Joy out to a car waiting for her. She tries to flee back, but is stopped, and takes the hand of the person in the car, and gets taken away, but she does not know where. Patricia is wondering where Joy is. Back at Anubis house, Patricia sees that Nina took Joy's spot and is wondering where Joy's things are. So she decides to throw Nina's things outside the room. Patricia keeps asking Nina "Where's Joy?" House of Attitude Nina is so confused and frazzled by Patricia's questions until Victor intervenes. Patricia points out that Joy wouldn't leave without her phone or her stuffed animal. Victor orders her to hand over the items and he'll have them mailed to Joy. Later, Patricia confronts the rest of Anubis House (minus Nina), attempting to get them to turn against Nina and try to find out where Joy is. Nina arrives and is met with cold stares and sarcastic remarks all around all accept for Fabian Rutter who smiles at Nina and Nina smiles back to Fabian. At dinner, Jerome and Alfie start a food fight. Afterwards, Patricia spills water on Nina, and Fabian yells at her, and Patricia claimed it was an "accident". When Victor comes in and demands to know what's going on, Patricia says that "Nina spilled water all over herself." Victor says that Nina has a phone call, which turns out to be from her Gran. She wants to know how Nina is doing. Nina lies by saying it's everything she imagines and she is making so many friends; all the while silently breaking down. When Nina hangs up the phone, she starts to cry. Fabian walks in on her and asks if everything is okay. Nina lies by saying that she's allergic to cats, but Fabian knows she's lying, since the house doesn't have cats. Mara confronts Amber about her relationship problems with Mick. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of the new girl and Fabian says she "looks nice" then Mick says "Oh really?" Then, Fabian quickly corrects himself by saying "She'' seems'' nice" and Mick laughs, saying "Sure you did." Patricia goes to Victor's office to ask about Joy's number, but Victor won't let her have it. She sees Joy's stuff and asks if he is going to send them First Class. Victor says "Yes. Now please leave me alone!" leaving Patricia to close the door with a cold glare. Downstairs, Fabian looks over at Nina and smiles at her and she smiles back. Then, Patricia comes back down and whines about Victor not giving Patricia Joy's telephone number. Patricia blames Nina again for Joy's disappearance. While upstairs, Victor breaks Joy's phone and burns the photo and the stuffed animal, revealing that he is not going to return them. Later that night, Mick walks into Mara and Amber's room. Amber says she only has one eye of make-up on. But... Mick has come to see Mara, not Amber. He asks Mara for help on the biology assignment because she is the "Biology Babe." Amber wants to help him, but can't because she isn't as smart as Mara. They are going to meet tomorrow evening and Mick calls it a "friendly date." Amber gets jealous, but then Mara reassures her she's "textbook gorgeous." Victor orders everyone to bed. Patricia goes into the bathroom and reads a message on the mirror that was written when the mirror was fogged. It says "HELP ME! -JOY" House of the Blackbird Patricia runs to get Mara and Amber. Then, Nina accidentally wipes it out not knowing what was written. Patricia walks in on her doing it and believes that Nina purposely erased what was on the mirror. At breakfast, Amber tells Patricia that Mick saw Alfie outside their bathroom last night, but Patricia believes that Nina is involved. Fabian sticks up for Nina and says that Nina just has really bad timing. Nina meets an old lady outside the house who says this is her house and her name is Sarah. Then, Nina gives Sarah her jacket and takes her to the nursing home. The lady at the nursing home says that the old lady's name is Emily. Back at Anubis House, Patricia hits Alfie repeatedly with a pillow and demands to know if he wrote on her mirror. Alfie swears on his dog, Sprocket, that he didn't. Jerome suggests that something sinister is happening. Once Patricia leaves, Alfie tells Jerome he doesn't have a dog, he's allergic. Mick gives Amber a bracelet as a little gift. Mara walks in and asks Mick if she's still tutoring him. Amber offers to help but Mick laughs. Patricia then decides to confront Mr.Sweet about Joy's disappearance. Mr. Sweet points out that maybe Joy doesn't want to contact her. Patricia refuses to believe this. Mr. Sweet escorts her out of his office. Patricia starts to walk away when something catches her eye: the school photo. She calls Amber and Mara over (who are discussing Mara only meeting with Mick for tutoring) and points out that Joy isn't in the class photo. Patricia is certain Joy was there that day. Back at the nursing home, Sarah says Nina is the one she has been waiting for. Then, she gives Nina the locket and tells her to keep it a secret and not show anyone. Sarah says that there is treasure hidden in Anubis House but also evil. She also knows Nina's name. Sarah warns Nina "Beware the blackbird" Nina has a bad dream of Sarah telling her "she has the power." Then in the dream, it starts raining black feathers, and a voice in the background saying "Beware the blackbird" sinking in to what was happening in the real world, where Patricia is dropping black feathers on her. Nina becomes upset and Patricia mocks her. Once Patricia goes back to sleep, Nina opens the locket and sees a picture of what appears to be a young girl. House of Dares Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome tease Nina about her dream. Fabian tells Nina to ignore them and asks about the dream. Nina says it felt evil. Amber gets jealous of Mara hanging out with Mick, but denies it. She asks where Nina was yesterday. Trudy explains that Nina was "helping an old lady cross the street. Literally." Amber says she doesn't like old people because they are old. Then Amber asks Nina about her parents, which was probably a bad idea. Nina says they died in a car accident when she was young and that she and her Gran are really close. Patricia says "Then how come she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school like this? Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid of you!" Fabian retorts "Patricia, stop being such a witch! Look I know your upset about Joy but there's no reason to take this out on Nina!" Patricia angrily states that everyone has forgotten Joy except her and storms out. Amber confronts Mara of spending too much time with Mick and Amber does not like it. Mara denies she fancies him. At school, Mara crosses her fingers hoping Mick gets a good grade. Patricia tells Nina she has to do a fake "initiation." Fabian knows there's no such thing as a "initiation" they do and tries to stop Nina from doing it, but Nina wants to do it. At the Anubis House, Mara tells Mick that Amber is jealous that Mara is spending so much time with him. Mick gives Mara a friendship bracelet - which was the same one he got Amber - as a Thank You present. Jerome explains that Nina's initiation is she has to go up to the attic at midnight tonight and bring something back. In order to do so, she has to get the key from Victor's office. Jerome and Patricia explain that Victor has a ring of keys that he keeps with him at all times. But he also has a cabinet of spare keys, including one to the attic. At that moment, Victor appears and demands to know why they are in the halls. As they all attempt to come up with an excuse, Alfie points out that the floor needs to be polished. Victor agrees and escorts Alfie downstairs to start. Once he's gone, Nina scrambles inside the office and grabs the key, much to Jerome and Patricia's amazement. Downstairs, Mara is washing the dishes, and tells Amber that they are both on chores. Amber claimed she hated how her fingertips got all wrinkly from the water and Mara hands out some rubber gloves to prevent it, only for Amber to notice Mara's bracelet that was identical to hers and storms off, running into Alfie in the process. Nina gets the key, but realizes she still has the master key and runs back only to have Victor's stuffed bird land on her. Victor spots her and demands an explanation. House of Lies Nina lamely explains she was examining the bird and wants to be a taxidermist. Victor orders her out and warns her never to sneak into his office again. Jerome is impressed but not Patricia Amber confronts Mick about the bracelet and angrily give it back. Fabian points out that it's not a good idea to give a friend the same gift given to your girlfriend. At school, Patricia says that Joy's phone number is out of service. Jerome explains that Joy is annoyed and Patricia bombarding her with messages and texts. They all sit down and meet the new history and drama teacher, Jason Winkler. Amber is immediately smitten. In their next class, Fabian notices Nina playing with the locket and asks about it. Nina quickly hides it and rudely ignores him. Patricia asks Mr. Sweet about the school photo. He ignores it and begins to hand out their assignments. Mick gets an A- on his paper. He hugs Mara and spins her around. Amber says it's only an A- and to get a grip. Nina apologizes for the way she acted. Fabian says it's alright and tells her that she doesn't have to go through with the initiation. Nina says she has to, otherwise the others won't let her live it down. Fabian remarks that she's tougher than she looks. In drama class, Alfie is goofing around making people laugh as usual. Jason hands out copies of Romeo and Juliet. In the halls, Mr. Sweet mentions something to Ms Andrews about "being handled better". Ms Andrews assures him that the kids have forgotten "her" already. Mr. Sweet points out that Patricia and Joy were incredibly close and Patricia noticed the photograph, much to Ms. Andrews' dismay. Amber and Alfie recite lines from Romeo and Juliet. Recalling advice from a gossip magazine, Amber calls him "The yummiest boy she has ever met" and kisses him to make Mick jealous, and is likely to have succeeded, as he looked upset. That night. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine flashlights on Nina, and lead her out of her room. Fabian, Amber, and Mara are shining lights at their faces and waiting at the attic door. Amber asks where Mick is and Fabian says that he didn't want to come. Patricia shushes them. Nina opens the attic door and starts to go up. Patricia locks the door and tells her she's not being let out till she knows what has happened to Joy. Fabian and Mara tell Patricia to let her out. However, Nina yells "There's something up there!" The students start arguing when Victor catches the kids and orders them to bed. He goes up to the attic to investigate, forcing Nina to hide. Airdates *This episode aired in the USA on January 1st 2011. *This episode aired in the UK on Febuary 25th 2011. *This episode aired in Asia on April 1st 2011. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler Trivia *This was the first episode of House of Anubis. *The episode was viewed by 2.9 million viewers. *This episode is actually five episodes aired as one hour long episode. *On nick.com, this episode is called "House of Anubis Premiere Movie - Part 1." Quotes 1 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials Category:House of Anubis